Organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) displays are light-emitting diodes that incorporate semiconducting organic polymers. OLEDs are beginning to be developed in large quantities and used in many different applications as OLED technology matures. However, because the organic materials used in OLED technology are sensitive to oxygen and humidity, these materials must be sealed to prevent penetration by air or water. One solution has been to adhere a capping or protective layer such as a sheet of glass upon the OLED materials by applying an adhesive around a perimeter of a face of the capping layer and the substrate upon which the OLED materials are disposed. The assembly may take place in an inert environment, or, the volume between the OLED materials and the capping layer may be backfilled with an inert gas such as argon or nitrogen after assembly. However, known processes do not provide an effective seal between the capping layer and the OLED materials. Known bonding processes often result in permeation through the bulk adhesive or the adhesive interface, which causes the OLED materials to be subject to destructive ambient conditions. What is needed is a reliable method of adhering a protective layer to an OLED assembly.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide such a reliable method of adhering a protective layer to an OLED assembly.
A feature of the invention is adhering a protective layer onto an OLED assembly using a substantially transparent liquid adhesive.
An advantage of the invention is improved isolation of the OLED materials.